Priceless Dating
by subhsresaha
Summary: The first official date...something that is completely out of ordinary.. full of craziness and a little awkward...


**Author's note: **heeeyyyy...frinendssss... hope u all are fine...

this is my first attempt to Vivesha.. hope you all like it...

n i wud like to dedicate this story to Rb-friends my Rasi... :) :)

* * *

**Priceless dating**

A bit nervousness from before & with lot of excitement about what would happen in a few hours.. he put on his journey…with headphones in his ears, chewing gums in his mouth and with a sweet smile on his lips.. he gave his best to look as the coolest guy of the city…

After realizing that someone is desperately waiting to meet him.. a colour of love flashed into his attitude making him more and more excited…

All the way to the main road . He was continuously setting his hair and was conscious about his appearance…he was busy scrutinizing his visual aspect to each and every glass window pane of the car parked on the way..

He went to the taxi driver and asked him " bhaiya.. vershova chaloge?"

" Ha jayega..per wo rasta bohot dur hai…aur waha se passenger vi nehi milta… jyada paisa lagega…" he answered while looking at him from top to bottom…

"okey thik hai… jyada hi dunga.. ab chalo…" he agreed and boarded the taxi without wasting much time..

All the whole a new enthusiasm kept him on for the most awaited journey.. and a natural smile popping out of his face…

Although, he meet her each and every single day and spent of time together.. But today it was something special.. The journey towards his love…

After travelling through more than half of the way with the scorching heat of April introducing perspiration…

The taxi came to a halt… there was a massive jam ahead and he could only see hundreds of vehicle of various sizes..

" bhaiya yaha se Orbit Mall kitna dur hai? Pehdal jane me kitna time lagega?" he asked to the taxi driver…

" kamse kam 1 km to hogai itna lamba jam hai." He replied in his naïve tone..

His hand went to his pocket…but to his surprise.. the wallet was missing.." Shit man…" he let out with utmost disappointment…

He started searching everywhere..in his pockets.. in his waist coat.. without any waste of time… He started to pressurised his brain..when he had last used it.. but unfortunately no answer come to his mind…

He was totally in a helpless condition..without money and just left with a wrist watch,a goggle and a pair of handkerchiefs in his pocket… even his credit cards were in his wallet..

He was in a situation of height embarrassment, and stared at the taxi driver with a pleading look for mercy…

He was left out with a perfect void of the most necessary things of today's world… MONEY..

He had no other option rather than dealing his stuffs with the driver.. he realized that he even have to ask for some money from him to reach his exact destination..

He pulled out his goggle and began with his sales-man ship.. he pleaded to the driver " Bhaiya, mai na apna wallet lana bhool gaya ghar se… App yeh goggle rakh lijia.."

The driver was left with an open mouth and flies can easily pass through it… he was shocked to found an insane public in front of him…

Here he continued again " yeh branded hai.. aur mengha bhi hai… maine hali mei lia hai… maine yeh 1200 rupees mei kharida mujhe apna fair lene ke baad kamse kaam 300 rupees de dijia…"

After recovering from the shock he replied sternly… "Bhai yeh kya hai? Aisa nehi hota…"

"Bhaiya.. yeh bohot important hai.. Aap ley lijia yeh goggle.. faide mei rahenge app.. Mujhe ek bohot jaruri kaam hai.. plz aap baat ko samjhiye…" he said while buttering his recent customer…

" Hmmm.. larki ka chakkar hai?" the driver said with a smirk on his face…

"Nei nei… Sun glass ki dukan kholne ja rahi hu…" he thought in disgust..

"haa ji.. samjha karona…" he said irritably placing a fullstop in his curiosity...

The taxi driver was young and therefore could understand his agony.. After a lot of thinking, he said… " kya bhai.. yeh toh bohot din se use kia hua lagta hai… mei 150 rupees sey jyada nei dene wala…"

He used his bargaining skills to came up to his rescue at right time… his bargaining continued and at last the deal was finalized with rupees 200 being returned to him..

With just rupees 200 he was going for his first official date…

After about 30 minutes of endless fighting with sweat which was purposefully playing with his shirts, he reached the entrance of the orbit mall…

With a sigh, he entered the place which has a centralized A.C… His sweat evaporated in a few minutes and the pungent smell of sweat took over it…

Being so much sweaty he eagerly wanted to use a deodorant but he can't… as he was not caring it with him nor does he had money to buy one… hoping that the fragrance of the surrounding would dissolve his body odour away.. but it doesn't work in the mean time…

After some time something stroked his mischievous brain… he prepared himself for what was going to happen.. Excited… nervous… and a little cautious he tried to be as gentle as possible…

With a smirk in his face he entered the departmental store present in that mall… he directly made his way to the perfume counter… he found that the sales girl of that counter was busy attending some other buyers… he seized the opportunity for some refreshment…

He quickly grabbed a bottle of deodorant which was meant for testing… he sprayed almost more than half of it all over his body.. Especially the pulse points… he had left no stone unturned to outdo the bad odour of the sweat…

After completion almost 90% of his refreshment mission… he found that the sales girl of that counter was standing in front of him with a angry expression… but our Hero could do only a thing… stealthily move out from that store while mumbling a thank you to the sales girl…

He was waiting in front of the famous coffee shop.. finally he was relieved that he was on time. Rather ten minute before time, in his former cool boy style..

After all that was their first date and he mustn't be late otherwise the girl will keep taunting him about being late the entire life..

As he was waiting.. he started to adore the prettiest girl in the surrounding stealthily…as is the habit of almost all man ,however innocent they may seem…

He looked around and found two beautiful girl coming out of a shop holding many shopping bags…

" She is gorgeous…" he exclaimed in his thought and kept staring at one of the two girls from time to time.. while the second one has beautiful eyeliner eyes…

"Oh! Wait a second … yeh meh kya soch raha hu… I am in love with someone else. Aur mei aiseh larkiyo ko ghoorh raha hu.. Naa.. Not fair…?" he questioned to himself…

His Trane of thoughts came to a halt after a couple of seconds later… A smiling face appeared out from the crowd and jumped on to him…

At first he was shocked immensely.. as never before any girl hugged him that too in a public place.. instead of enjoying he was pretty conscious about the other's reaction…

She has just hugged him tightly and passionately placed her head in his chest… while he was busy lowering his heartbeat to normal…

Finally, he put his arms around her and felt her deeply… He could hear her deep breath and could feel her silky hair with his palms…

She did not say any word… she'd just surrendered herself in his arms .. he could smells herhair fragrance… and took a deep breath and closed his eyes enjoying embracing her tightly..

"I love you Vivek…. I love you sooo much…" she mumbled after allowing her excitement to calm down.. vivek opened his eyes and was still in each other's arm…

He pulled her back..and cupped her face between his warm palms… she closed her eyes and was ready for him to proceed… just a few inches away from her face… he was desperate to feel the warmth of her pink cheeks…

"Aaaaaachchcheeeeeeeee!" the intense sound slapped his ear drums… and about a million of spit droplets decorated his face… it seemed that someone had done spray painting on his face with a colourless colour…

He opened his eyes only to saw her sneezing continuously… in the next two minutes she has sneezed almost thirty times.. he just watched her from a distance wondering what had gone wrong…

After five minutes ,the sneezing sensation came to a halt…

" God bless you.. fifty times!" he exclaimed…

"Tumne.. Aaachcheeeee… tumne.. count kia maine kitni bar cheeka? She enquired…

" Haan.. God bless you fifty one time…" he said while smiling..

" kya mei jaan sakta hu.. iss tsunami ke piche kya karan hai? He enquired again..

" Its you dumbo… tumhare karan hua yeh… Aaachcheee… kisne kaha tha itna strong perfume use karne key lia? Mujhe strong perfume sey allergy hai…" shestated with another sneeze giving a full stop to her statement…

" mujhe laga larkiyastrong perfume pasand karti hai… waise paanch(5) minute mei tumne half century marli…" he said with a smirk in his face…

" Very funny… jaldi sey mujhe pani do.. nei toh chaltai jayega.. Aaachcheeee…." She demanded..

Within a few minutes he was back with a bottle of water.. all it took a little amount of water for the tsunami of sneeze to came to a normal level… he also washed his face to shrug of any sign of the scent.. still she maintained a safe distance from him to avoid the strong perfume effect…

"Tasha.. pehle hum ek jagya baith jate hai… uske baad aram se baatein karenge okey…" he stammered while speaking…

Obviously those was not the perfect words, after spoiling the beautiful mood… since he observed Tasha was not quite pleased to hear his reply…

She just moved away from him…and stood a bit away… As she stood afoot away from him.. he glanced at her black shinny eyes but she moved it away and instead she made a face at him..

For the first time since they meet in the mall.. he has observed her from head to toe.. she was looking stunning .. different from regular day… different from a cid officer… She wore a T-shirt with a quote " All mens are stupid and you are the King of them.."

"okey .. jab mujhe King maan hi chuke ho.. toh uske baato ka maan bhi karo… lets go and sit there in the coffee shop…" he started with a fresh tone…

Tasha followed him to the coffee shop without saying a word… and he could simple sense that the beginning of their first date was not so productive…

* * *

**Author's note - **So, how was the first chap of my first Vivesha story... lked it or not... plz do review... :)

and with this story i'm taking a break from FF bcoz of my upcoming exams... so, next update will be on june... :) :)

**love you all.. Tkcr... **

**keep smiling..**

**SS**


End file.
